


Mortalidad

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Deja ya de una vez de observarles.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortalidad

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #57: _Obsesión_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Deja ya de una vez de observarles.  
Y por favor, no me mires con ese semblante de falsa afección.  
Sabes que no quiero escuchar comentarios sobre lo mal que lucen, el desorden de sus vidas, su negatividad ante las circunstancias y menos, menos que todo necesito enterarme de los detalles escabrosos de sus vicios y actividades íntimas.  
Tú manía hacia estos sujetos raya en lo enfermo y te justificas diciendo que procuras entender la autodestrucción humana.  
A mi sus motivaciones me son indiferentes, mientras que a ti te ocupan de un modo incomprensible.  
Acéptalo caído, La mortalidad es tu obsesión.

~▣~


End file.
